


Shower

by glymr



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut, bring the happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Babs take a shower together. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "The Lost Years", between the third and fourth seasons of B:TAS when Dick Grayson has left to find himself and Barbara and Bruce have started working together really closely. Takes place before Timmy shows up. Animated Universe, so Babs is still Batgirl. Written for: bringthehappy , prompt: "DC: Batman: The Animated Series; Bruce/ Barbara; shower

It all happened so fast.

One minute she'd been hopping off her motorcycle and strolling into the Cave-

The next there was an explosion of some kind, and a cry of "Barbara!" and she was being dragged across the room and into the emergency showers.

She'd never seen Bruce move so fast.

She'd never heard quite that tone in his voice before.

Cold water sprayed down on her at high pressure as Bruce stripped off her costume, his motions fast, efficient, and panicked. His own costume was off moments later, and he was touching her shoulders, her skin, saying, "Barbara, are you okay? Oh god, are you okay?"

Shivering under the freezing spray, she nodded. "I'm all right, Bruce. I'm all right. Really." She glanced over to where he'd cast her costume aside. There wasn't much left of it, now. The acid had eaten through it, leaving it a smoking mess. Batman's wasn't much better; he'd gotten covered with the stuff as he'd dragged her across the room.

If he'd been just a few seconds slower, those holes would have been in her skin.

"Wh-who was it?" she asked, her teeth chattering from cold and delayed reaction.

"Joker," he said grimly. "It was a trap - I was trying to disarm it -"

"When I set it off," she said. "I'm sorry, Bruce."

His hadn't stopped tracing his hands over her shoulders, her neck, reassuring himself that she was intact, that she was whole. "Thank god you were wearing the new costume," he said hoarsely. "Thank god you're okay."

She nodded and wiped her hair out of her eyes. Looking up at him, she smiled. "Thanks," she said.

He froze, his hands stilling, his whole body going rigid, and then he turned his back to her. "Get dressed," he ordered, completely Batman again.

But she'd seen it.

Even with the cold spray pounding down on them, he was half-hard.

Reaching over, she shut off the water. Then she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body against his back.

He was tall. Her breasts pressed into the middle of his back, her arms around his stomach. Her cheek against his skin.

"No," she said.

She could feel the tension in his body. "That was an order," he said flatly.

"No," she said again.

"Batgirl-"

She moved then, placing herself in front of him, looking up at him, meeting his eyes. His expression was inscrutable, mildly annoyed. Wrapping her arms around him, she pressed her body to his, feeling it all, his hard chest, the roughness of his scars, the smooth skin between. The feel of his penis against her stomach. "I'm not Batgirl right now," she said.

It was the wrong thing to say, she knew it almost before the words were out of her mouth. Because he was Batman...he was always Batman.

Before he could push her away she wrapped her hand around his dick, squeezing it and smiling as it hardened in her grasp.

His hands were on her shoulders, but he didn't - quite - push her away.

"Barbara...no," he said. "This is inappropriate. It's...it's wrong."

"Why?" she said. He was hard in her hand now, hard and _big_. She squeezed, sliding up and down the length, and felt the tiny tremor that went through him. Felt an answering shiver coursing through her own body.

"I'm old enough to be your _father-_ " he began, and she cut him off.

"You're not really, though. Technically, maybe, but you would have to have been pretty young. And Bruce...you're _not_ my father."

So many layers of meaning in that simple statement.

Bruce didn't reply at once. "...Dick," he said, and stopped.

"Dick is _gone,_ " she said angrily. Then, more calmly, "Dick and I are over. We never really began. Yes, once upon a time I had a crush on him. But that's all it was. It wasn't...it wasn't..." He was so hard in her hand, and they were both shivering in the cool air of the cave, but she didn't care. _It wasn't like this._

"This is...isn't..."

"You think it's just hero-worship. You think you're taking advantage of me. You think I'm just a child, that I don't really know what I want." She watched his face as she spoke, watched the words hit their targets like batarangs. "I'm not a child, Bruce. You're not taking advantage of me. And I know what I want." She dropped to her knees and leaned forward - she had to stretch up a little, even kneeling up - and pulled him into her mouth.

He didn't make a sound, but she could hear his breath coming faster, harsher. She squeezed the base of his cock and sucked on the rest, tasting the salty, musky flavor in her mouth, on her tongue. The angle was awkward and her jaw ached already, and she didn't care, because she was finally touching him, finally doing this, and he was _letting her_.

"Barbara," he said softly, and his hand was on her wet hair, stroking it, brushing it out of her face. She pulled back, releasing him, and smiled wickedly up at him.

She really shouldn't have been able to sweep his feet out from under him so easily. Under just about any other circumstances, it would have been impossible.

It was a day for impossible things.

He fell hard and rolled with it, like she knew he would, and then she was straddling his legs and sucking him into her mouth again. This was better. Now she could get the leverage and angle she wanted. " _Batgirl,_ " he whispered, and she felt the name go through her like an electric shock.

_Yes,_ she thought, and made a sound against him. His hands clenched into fists, and he gasped, then pushed at her head. "Let me," he gasped, "Let me," so she pulled away and watched him as he wrapped his own hand around his cock and pulled.

It didn't take long. One stroke, another.

"Batman," she said, watching his face as she named him, and he came, spurting over his hand.

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

She smiled at him and raised an eyebrow, wondering if he could see right through her to the nervousness that was suddenly making her stomach do flip-flops. "My turn?" she asked teasingly.

"If you're...sure that's what you want," he said.

"Oh god, yes," she said fervently, then ducked her head, suddenly embarrassed.

He gave a small chuckle, a warm sound, and sat up in a smooth, easy movement. With his clean hand he tilted up her chin until she was looking into his eyes. "Batman," she said, just to watch the flare of desire cross his face. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, the corner of her mouth, the edge of her jaw. Her eyes slid shut and she whispered against his mouth, "Kiss me."

His mouth was warm on hers, his tongue gentle as he traced her bottom lip, and she couldn't help the small sound that escaped her throat, raw with desire. He pulled back just a little, and looked down at her.

"Let's go take a real shower."


End file.
